


Best of husbands and best of men

by CantBeAskedTM



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Clingy Jeremy, Fluff, M/M, Michael’s an author, Uhh angst and fluff, YES this IS based off a Hamilton song, also a corpse, he about to burn (thanks henry), michael’s whipped, they also have a cat but I don’t mention it till the last two paragraphs, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantBeAskedTM/pseuds/CantBeAskedTM
Summary: Wow I actually wrote a serious title. Anyway yeah enjoy
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Best of husbands and best of men

Michael had a strange relationship with the night. It was so peaceful, yet so ominous. So many things happened in the dark that people couldn’t see, like monsters that lerk in the shadows, or the gaze of a predator that had found its prey, or even the tears of a child in broken helplessly trying to come up with an excuse of how he ran into a door again. However, there were many other things that happened in the dark that others couldn’t see, like kisses stolen under the moon light from two teens trying to hide their affection. Along with lingering stares, gentle touches, quiet whispers and sweet I love you’s. Yeah, Michael had a love hate relationship with the night.

There was this pit in his stomach, it made him feel slightly sick. Especially as he checked him self out in the hallway mirror to make sure he didn’t seem too abnormal. He hardly doubt anyone was going to see him however he wanted to seem somewhat human- maybe just to make himself feel better. 

He was lucky it was winter, making his big puffy jacket, leather gloves, woolly hat and baggy jeans didn’t seem too out of place. He played around with the bits of hair from the wig he wore that hung out past his beanie. He had already styled it twice tonight but he couldn’t help but feel it, Jeremy had got it for him to help him feel better. Jeremy had gotten a lot of stuff to help Michael feel better. The wig was just one thing, after Michael had became a, for lack of a better word, corpse Jeremy had got it for him as he knew Michael loved his natural hair, and how much it meant to him. Jeremy had also gotten Michael some pigmented-as-hell face paint with some makeup, so while it didn’t make him look perfect it helped him seem normal. At least from a good distance away.

He finally stared at him self in the mirror, it felt a little weird seeing his face blend from a pale skin tone to the deep purple right above his mouth. All he had to do now was apply his scarf to cover said mouth and wear some sun glasses. However, something was stopping him from doing the simple tasks and leaving for the night, maybe it was because he was just feeling a little bit more insecure then usual, or maybe it was because that this was the last time he would apply all these layers of clothing at night, the last time he would be in his own house. 

He felt guilty, thinking back and wondering if this was for the best. But he knew it was, he just had to remind himself that. Still, he pulled out a necklace which was tucked under a shirt, on the end of the string was his wedding ring. Michael had only put it on this string as he was scared his finger would break off and he would lose it, so he had it on a necklace instead so it couldn’t easily be lost. He smiled bitter sweetly as he admired it, if he could he would be crying right now. He held the ring close to his lips, muttering a soft promise of how they’d see each other soon with his eyes closed. He kissed it gently as a final signature.

As if on cue, he felt two arms carefully wrap around his waist, a face nuzzling into his back. Michael exhaled softly, he knew it was only Jeremy. However, that made it worse for some reason.

“Michael.. come back to sleep” he heard his husband whine into his back, Jeremy’s tired pity-me voice definitely wasn’t helping the situation. He was hoping Jeremy would just sleep through his leaving and wake up with him gone. 

“I have a meeting tonight..” Michael felt Jeremy’s face turn to look outside.

“It’s dark outside-“

“I know.” Michael turned around so he could face him instead, a terrible decision but he had to see his face one last time. It was as gorgeous as the last time, as gorgeous as the day he was scooped, as gorgeous as the day they moved in together, as gorgeous as the time he spent in the hospital recovering, as gorgeous as the first I love you, as gorgeous as the first kiss, as gorgeous as the first awkward hand hold. He was truly the most stunning person he had ever seen, the way the moonlight gently reflected onto his skin, highlighting all those features Michael loved so much. The way it reflected onto his ever-getting-curlier hair, hair that was a sweet strawberry blonde that always reminded Michael of spring. He couldn’t help but feel a little breathless at his beauty, knocking the wind out of chest slightly. He felt guilty again, he truly hated saying no to Jeremy. His husband. His lover. His everything. “I just wanna write something down-“

“Why do you write like you’re running out of time-“ Michael places finger gently on his lips, shushing him with a playful grin. Jeremy didn’t find it so playful- granted he was probably cranky and tired so Michael didn’t blame him. This wasnt the first time Michael had heard it, after all he was an author, the father of a few best selling horror novels all about a haunted pizzeria and homes under the fake author name ‘Eggs Benedict’. He would write day and night, Jeremy would always nag him to take a break, he had Michael’s best interest in mind. Boy, it was worse in college with all those assignments. It had gotten to the point where Michael could recite exactly what Jeremy would say every time he asked him for a break. Jeremy scrunched his face up at Michael shushing him, removing his finger from his lip. Michael instead moved it to caress his cheek softly, rubbing his thumb across Jeremy’s cheekbone. Granted it wasn’t as soft as skin considering his leather gloves but Jeremy seemed to enjoy the affection. “Come back to bed, that would be enough.” 

“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.” Michael smiled down at him, if his heart was beating it would be skipping so many beats, leaping into his throat. God how was someone so pretty?

“Come back to sleep.” Jeremy whined, pouting his bottom lip dramatically. Jesus, Michael couldnt say no to those eyes. Jeremy must of known what he was doing, pulling the puppy dog eyes out. His heart would of sunk right now, he wanted nothing more then to go back to bed. 

“This meeting is at dawn” 

Jeremy must of had it, puffing and moving away from Michael. He felt guilty, he hated seeing Jeremy like this.

“Well I’m going back to sleep.”

“Hey..” if Michael was going to leave, he wanted to leave on a good note. “Best of husbands and best of men.” God he wished he had a heart, it would be fluttering so fast right now watching Jeremy smile so smittenly, leaning his head into his shoulder. It was hard to see in the dark, but he could tell Jeremy was blushing a little.

“I love you, Michael.”

“I love you too.”

With that Jeremy had turned around and left to go back to sleep. Michael wanted to cry more then ever- but he had to stay strong. He applied the scarf and sunglasses. Giving one final scratch to their scratch to their cat, making the feline promise to keep Jeremy safe. 

Jeremy was awoken by the sound of fire engines that morning, the sun barely awake. They were so annoying when they were loud. He walked across the cold wooden floors with his feline friend rubbing against his legs as he walked. He wasn’t too sure where the fire engines were going, that was until he saw his husband’s ring on the dresser in the hallway, still attached to the string that he had put it on so he wouldn’t lose it. Next to it was a little note.


End file.
